


The Cycle of Song

by ContraryIzybel



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Grieving, M/M, Minor Character Death, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Mutual Pining, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Pining, world building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ContraryIzybel/pseuds/ContraryIzybel
Summary: ‘Ah,’ Kass thought, ‘my teacher loved the princess who loved her knight, and I love the knight who loves his princess. What a funny little world.’A what-if exploration of Rito culture, grief, unrequited love, and parenthood, set to an all accordion soundtrack.
Relationships: Kass/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 42





	The Cycle of Song

**Author's Note:**

> After not writing anything for like three months I wrote this in a single night. I may have been possessed? A few notes: Link is a mix of canon and my own play through where he was basically a feral disaster. Also like 90% of the Rito world building here is my own headcanon with zero canonical evidence.

Just at the edge of the horizon the first red lights appeared, heralding the arrival of yet another blood moon. He could see the cursed thing begin its ascension into the night’s sky and knew the unnatural shivers would soon follow. His senses attempting to drive him somewhere safe, away from the risk that came with that ill omen.

But instead he stayed, feathers trailing over the accordion that in a previous life had performed for the king of Hyrule. Kass had never gotten the chance to hear the orchestras, the bands, or the singers who had filled those marbled halls with music, but his teacher had told him about them. About their voices and their instruments, spilling out arched windows and falling over the court so anyone could hear the beautiful notes as well.

Kass wondered if Link could remember those songs.

The young Hylian who had been sitting beside him must have noticed the blood moon, already standing to make his way to the pedestal that would reveal a shrine. The last shrine, the last of his teacher’s riddles left for the young hero.

Unlike the other riddles, this one required patience, as the shrine would only awake under a blood moon. Something neither Kass nor Link could track in the wild. In fact he wondered if anyone could track the demonic specter that woke the dead and returned them to terrorizing the people of Hyrule.

Even under his feathers Kass felt a chill thinking about it.

But in the end Link hadn’t been bothered by the wait. Instead he had set up a small camp beside the one Kass had, and together they waited. It had been a little awkward at first, Kass not fluent in the Hylian sign language and Link unable to speak in the whistles that served as every Rito’s first language. But it was a challenge and Link lived to complete challenges. With the same passion he put into his fights Link studied the whistling language, and taught Kass his own, until they were able to converse with ease.

After that it didn’t take long for the hero to open up, perhaps encouraged by Kass sharing a little of his own history. Link told him about his lack of memories, how he had awoken somewhere strange with an all engulfing grief and no idea what had caused it. He told him about the princess’ voice, a warning whisper in his ear, and how any memories he had of her were tainted by her anger and frustration at his role in her destiny. He told him about his fear for the battle that lay ahead, and of knowing he had already failed Hyrule once.

In exchange Kass shared his own past and his own fears. He told him about his teacher, who had raised Kass after finding his abandoned egg in the Faron jungle. He told him about his marriage, arranged by his teacher to ensure his place in the Rito village and how the first time he saw his wife was at their wedding. He told him about his daughters, who filled his heart with song and who he loved more than anything in the world.

 _“You left them to help me.”_ Link had whistled, his hands repeating the statement in tandem. Kass responded with a thoughtful whistle of his own.

 _“Teacher was father, and helping you was father’s last wish”_ He whistled back, wishing not for the first time he had something more dexterous than feathers. _“Helping you honors him. And helping you makes me happy.”_

But as the blood moon lifted itself into the black sky, as Link removed his armor and weapons and prepared to lift up the final shrine, Kass realized his teacher’s final wish was going to come true. He would need to return to his wife’s village, would be reunited with his beloved daughters. But, what after? He had grown used to the wild, his accordion’s voice floating on the wind. He had grown comfortable sleeping under the stars, whistling a lullaby to the night sky and any mischievous Korok hiding nearby.

“All songs must end.” His teacher had told him, laying on his death bed in Kakariko village. Old and gray, the man who had raised him had merely smiled, unafraid of the next journey after a life spent afraid of the Calamity. “Just don’t let yours end too soon.”

“Link.” Kass called out before Link could jump off their mushroom platform, before he disappeared into the shrine for the last time. Warm blue eyes turned back towards him and Kass could only think of the stories his teacher had told him, of Zelda, the beloved princess who even now protected Hyrule, and her beloved knight who protected her. “May the light illuminate your path.”

Link smiled, soft and gentle, before gliding away. Up above, where Link could not see him, Kass watched as the shrine accepted him. He watched the brave, little Hylian walk into the shrine for the last time. And without waiting, because he knew Link would succeed at whatever trial awaited him, Kass gathered up his things and turned his wings north.

It was time to go home.

\--

Kass had expected many things when he returned to the Rito village. He had expected his daughters to fling themselves into his arms, almost knocking him off the landing platform and into the lake below. He had expected the elder, who must have felt his arrival on the wind and used it as an excuse to get out of some meeting. He had expected song surrounding him, and the scent of pine on the breeze, and the warmth of being home.

But he had also expected Amali to greet him.

“Where is your mother?” He asked, getting five excited chirps back. They mixed together poorly, a cacophony of sounds with no melody or directed, so on instinct he lifted a feather to silence them. “One at a time, my dears. Notts?”

His oldest daughter, though only by a few minutes which her sisters never let her forget, puffed up her cheeks. “Mama’s been missing and elder won’t tell us where she is! Did she go looking for you?”

The elder dropped a wing onto her head, gently but insistent. “Kass, my friend, I sent messengers to find you but it appears they failed. We should speak.”

His heart clenched in his chest, even as he chastised himself for thinking the worst. Surely it was nothing, it had to be nothing. Amali had gone out and gotten lost and would be home soon. Amali had gone out and been kept from them by a storm that would pass soon. Amali had gone out and…

“Elder?”

“Please girls, go to Saki’s nest.” No one argued with the elder, not even five precocious fledglings, so they hurried off without a fight. Kass wished he could get them to listen to him so easily. Though, truly they were well behaved for their age. At least well behaved for Amali.

“Elder, please, tell me I’m wrong.”

He sighed, a heavy sound. “I’m so sorry, my friend, but Amali’s song has ended.”

His heart, frozen in fear, shattered. “I don’t…I don’t understand, she was, how? I don’t understand.”

“Bokoblins attacked the stables. She was there helping deliver a foal and could not get back to us in time. It has been two days since. Another and we would have returned her to the sky. I’m sorry you returned to this news, but I am glad the goddess returned you in time to sing her off.”

Kass could feel his legs shaking, could feel the elder supporting his weight when he stumbled forward, but otherwise felt nothing. “The girls? No one’s told them?”

“We were waiting to talk to you. I would have told them before tomorrow, and I still can if that is your wish.”

He shook his head, even as his legs threatened to give out under him. “I must talk to them. They should hear it from me. I…I should have…”

The elder tapped the end of his beak with a feather, hushing him the same way he would hush fledglings. “How the song goes, we cannot control. We can only sing our parts. Amali would not want you blaming yourself. I do not want you blaming yourself.”

Slowly Kass nodded, refusing to meet the elder’s warm gaze. He still felt cold, felt adrift, felt like he was falling and he couldn’t control his wings. But on the wind he could hear his daughters’ soft voices. If he fell, his daughters would have lost both parents.

It took physical strength to stand straight, almost paining him as he walked up the wooden stairs of his wife’s home, his daughters’ home. He pushed on, not trusting his wings to carry him, but trusting the elder who followed at his back.

It felt like ages before he arrived and found his daughters, running in circles around poor Saki. She looked ruffled, more than he had ever seen her before, and he remembered with a start that she and Amali had grown up together. They had been more like sisters then friends, having shared their first flight, their first song, and even hatching their eggs together. 

“Saki,” He said, unsure how to continue. His daughters didn’t give him a chance, jumping into his arms and demanding his attention.

“I’m so sorry, Kass.” Saki said, as though she wasn’t the one who had lost her oldest friend. As though his pain could compare to her own. Teba didn’t deserve her, he thought suddenly, wondering just where his own friend was. As though reading his mind she gestured north. “Teba took Tulin to the flight range, but they’re coming back for…”

He caught her hesitation, as did his daughters, “I’m glad they’ll be here. I…I need to talk to the girls but, I’m sorry as well. Please, let me know if you need anything.”

She laughed, a watery sound that seemed to startle her, “I believe that’s my line.”

His daughters, overwhelmed with their father’s return on top of the adults being secretive, began demanding his attention again. He almost appreciated the excuse to leave, so he wouldn’t have to look in Saki’s blue eyes.

Unbidden, he remembered another pair of blue eyes, and he wondered how Link was.

The thought flew off as soon as it landed, as he let it. With a clearer mind he led the girls to their preferred perch, the landing he had claimed early into his marriage. He had spent endless hours there, alone with only his mentor’s accordion and the songs that served as his legacy. And he had spent just as much time there with his daughters, serenading their eggs and later teaching them to wield their voices.

They looked up at him with the indignity that is only born when a child feels left out of some grand secret. But they waited, knowing their father and knowing he would eventually tell them.

And so with a heavy heart, he did.

He told them of the great song that the universe sings. Of their own role in that song, the melody they and only they can bring and how they must harmonize with other around them so the song can flow smoothly. And he told them how songs end.

Notts and Kotts were the most receptive, though he wondered if Kotts was mimicking her sister’s calm response. Genli had scrunched her face up in confusion, like she was trying to solve a mystery without all the clues, while Cree began asking questions so quickly her own thoughts were overlapping.

But Kheel, his youngest, began to cry. Her tears were big, falling down her cheeks like waterfalls seeking a river. “I don’t want mama’s song to be over. I love her song.”

The others grasped onto that idea, their own eyes watering even as he gathered his precious daughters into his wings, holding them close. They were so small and though their voices rang loudly they were still so fragile.

He swore then, crying in harmony with his daughters, that he would not leave the village again. His teacher’s mission had been fulfilled, and now it was time for his own mission. To love and protect his daughters, and to ensure their song remain strong.

\--

News of the Calamity’s defeat came just a few days after Amali was returned to the sky. Kass realized, when an excited guard ran past his nest screaming the news, that he had actually forgotten about the evil that had been locked in the heart of Hyrule for 100 years. In his grief he had forgotten their world was in danger, and that a young man was preparing to save them all.

He felt rather sheepish about it, if he was being honest.

That night the village celebrated, with the stable keepers and their guests joining. The celebration lasted until the first rays of sunlight, music and merriment and relief all under the watchful eye of Vah Medoh. When their divine beast returned to its perch it had brought hope. Now there was relief, a certainty that things were going to change. That for the first time things could change.

Kass spent most of the night with his daughters and, after they fell asleep, with his thoughts. He wondered about the hero, the appointed knight who had listened to his song and who had solved every riddle. Had he been reunited with the princess? What would they do now, both free of their 100 year long destiny? Did they even have anywhere to go?

He thought about sending a message, asking as much and offering the village as a place for the pair to rest. The Rito would be overjoyed to welcome Link back into their wings. But he realized he didn’t know how to get a message to Link, and he had sworn not to leave his daughters again so he couldn’t go hunting for the hero. He considered asking Teba, but the old bird had seen his wife’s anguish days before and had decided to stay home indefinitely. Which, frankly, Kass thought was only right.

In the end Kass could only offer his praise to the wind, hoping it would carry to Link. And with that he returned to life, a life he hadn’t been a part of for almost a year. His daughters helped him settle into a rhythm, all going through the stages of grief at different speeds and in different orders. But when he felt like he was about to rip his feathers out Saki would appear, offering her son as a playmate or herself as a babysitter. In turn he took to inviting Tulin to singing lessons so Saki and Teba could have time to themselves. The inclusion of Tulin seemed to spark competition in his daughters, even more than they inspired in each other, which made lessons go quickly.

Slowly their village grew, more fledglings hatching each season and more tourists coming to see their village. He took to performing with his daughters, earning rupees from the tourists and giving his daughters a goal in their lessons. They flourished under the attention and even began saving their part of their earnings, a habit he hoped to encourage. Kass may not have starved under his teacher’s care, but there were a few times they were down to their last rupee before finding work.

The seasons changed around them, the song beginning and ending and beginning again. Rito took many seasons to grow, and even then Kass loathed the idea of his children getting older. Once he could carry all five, but now he could only carry three at once, though usually with the other two hanging off his neck or shoulders. No longer flying around the continent, he found himself growing tired faster when flying. Teba had taken to teasing him, insisting Kass join him at the flight range as he trained new soldiers. It was the one time Kass didn’t mind his new pledge to remain in the village.

It was one morning, perched on Vah Madoh’s landing and knowing his daughters were still asleep at the early hour, that Kass found himself humming his teacher’s song. He would teach it to the girls soon, but just for a little while longer he held it close, the last gift of his teacher. Would the old man be proud of Kass, of what his student had become? A stay at home dad who earned rupee from tourists. A widower who didn’t know how he felt about his own wife and who never got to talk to her about it.

Before he could get too deep in his own self-loathing, a whistle joined his hum. It was faint, hard to catch, but he spun towards it none the less. He spun so quickly he almost fell off the perch, and it was good he didn’t since the sight before him would have made him forget he had wings.

There, gliding through the air, was Link.

He looked older, his hair longer though it was hard to tell as he had tied it back with Rito feathers. He wore the same blue tunic Kass remembered, but it looked tighter than in his memory. As Link got closer Kass realized it was because Link had grown, his muscles more defined. He was still slight, all Hylians were as far as Kass had seen, but in their time apart Link had grown.

“Link!” Kass called, moving over so the hero had space to land. He wasn’t graceful like a Rito, instead landing with a solid thump. He was grinning so he must have considered it a good landing. “What are you doing here? Not that I’m not happy to see you, but I hadn’t heard you were visiting.”

 _“Princess wants to see beasts, meet leaders.”_ Link whistled, his hands signing rapidly to match the speed of his lips. _“Leader said you were up here.”_

Kass laughed, not shocked that the elder knew where he was. The old bird had the uncanny ability to know where everyone was at all times, even when he never left his own nest. “Well I’m glad he told you. Do you need to hurry back to the princess? I won’t keep you.”

Link shook his head, braids whipping around and filling Kass with the strange urge to catch them. _“No worry, she’s safe. Wanted to see you.”_

A strange emotion overcame Kass and he knew if he wasn’t covered in feathers his face would be bright red. Instead he laughed off the statement, and the emotion, and turned fully so he and Link could talk.

Link told him about reuniting with the princess, only briefly mentioning his fight against the Calamity. He told Kass about his home in Hateno, about the building company responsible for its renovation and their strange rule about employee names. He even brought up how the princess had started learning to cook and how it was not going well.

In turn Kass told Link about his wife’s death and his attempts at explaining the cycle of life to five small children. He told Link about the changes in his village, and the part he played in Rito village becoming something of a tourist attraction. He even mentioned how he wasn’t sure how he felt about Amali’s death.

“It was an arranged marriage, you may remember. Most marriages are for us and if they aren’t arranged the elders still need to approve them. I did love her, but as one would love a good friend. I admired how strong she was. When our first egg hatched I panicked, but she knew exactly what to do.” He sighed, feathers itching for his accordion. Sometimes it acted like a wall, keeping him at bay from whoever he was talking to. Sometimes that was exactly what he needed. “I wish she could hear our girls singing together.”

Link gently placed his hand onto his feathers, light as though afraid he’d hurt him. Kass could see scars and burns littering Link’s pale skin and wondered how strong the smaller man must be to carry the weight he had been left.

“Ah, but speaking of, they should be awake now. Would you like to join us for breakfast? They’d be delighted to see you again!”

Link grinned, whistling sharply, _“Race ya.”_

And with that he dropped from the perch, startling Kass so much he flew as though to catch the falling Hylian. But just a few feet from the roof of one of the nests Link unfurled his paraglider, riding the wind until he landed with the same solid thump as before.

 _“I win.”_ He whistled, with a cheeky grin.

“You could have broken your neck doing that.” Kass grumbled, landing with far more grace. Still, he couldn’t be mad when Link flipped down beside him, looking mischievous in a way he never had before. It was nice to see the somber boy of his memory had returned to him with a smile.

Their noise brought out his daughters, Kheel immediately recognizing Link and jumping into his arms. She had always been the first to befriend anyone new and Link was no exception, even as she called him the “scary Hylian”. The name didn’t seem to bother or shock Link, so Kass made a note to ask about it later.

Notts and Kotts followed close behind, jumping around Link and demanding attention, while Cree rushed into her father’s arm. She buried her face in his feathers, as she often did when hit by shyness. With a final look he realized Genli was missing, only to see she hadn’t moved from the cooking pot. She gave him an irritated glare, indicating that this visitor wasn’t as important as breakfast.

Kass, always a little worried that his daughters weren’t eating enough, ushered their party into the cooking nest. Even with Cree hanging off his neck he was able to throw together a simple recipe for egg pudding. Though with an extra mouth and the excitement of a visiting princess he figured they would need a little more, so he fried some bananas in milk and sugar.

As he served up the meal he caught Link grimacing. “Did you want something else?”

Link shook his head suddenly. _“Weird story about bananas. Tell you later.”_

The girls, who had lost interest in Link once food was available, all turned on him. The young hero squirmed under their intense expressions until Cree broke the silence with a sharp whistle of her own.

_“I didn’t know Hylians could talk!”_

The statement opened a floodgate, all five girls whistling excitedly. Some of it was directed at Link, some at each other. But all of it clashed horribly until Kass issued his own whistle, a piercing noise that all fledglings, and some adults, heeded. It was the whistle of a choirmaster, or of an elder. It called for silence and attention.

Strangely, despite not knowing this, even Link sat up straighter.

“In harmony or not at all.” He chided gently, adding another fried banana to Kheel’s plate. She would need the energy later, given how she was all but bouncing in place with her excitement. “Link knows both the Rito language and Hylian, so I expect you all to be on your best behavior with him.”

They opened their beaks to protests, probably at the mere idea that they would have abused the language loophole that came with Hylian visitors, but kept quiet at his stern expression. He didn’t often have to use his “dad face” as Saki jokingly called it, but it got the job done.

With that out of the way breakfast progressed easily, with the girls and Link whistling back and forth while Kass made sure everyone had enough breakfast. When he noticed Link avoiding the fried bananas he added more egg pudding and a quickly baked apple to the hero’s plate, earning an unamused look from his friend.

But all songs came to an end, and theirs came with the princess and the elder arriving at the nest. The girls, who had just started to calm around Link, went into a frenzy over meeting a real princess. Even Cree poked her head out from behind his legs, eyes wide at the Hylian royal.

“I apologize for interrupting.” Princess Zelda said, accepting the bow from Kass and a shrug from Link. “We’re going Voo Lota shrine, I want to run some tests since it’s one that came unburied.”

“We did that!” Kheel chirped, hoping at Zelda’s feet until Kass could catch her. “We all sang and the shrine woke up!”

Zelda brightened, taking out her Sheikah slate and pushing quickly at the screen. Kass realized with a start that she held Link’s slate, and that its normal place at Link’s hip was empty. Blue eyes met his and Link shrugged, as though knowing exactly what he was thinking.

Eventually the princess and Link left, though not before his daughters got a promise from Zelda that she would return to hear them sing. As they left Link waved at Kass, signing that he’d see them soon.

“Daddy, what was that Link did?” Notts, the most observant of his daughters, asked. She didn’t wait until they were out of ear shot, which reminded Kass that he needed to teach her patience.

“Hylians have a language where they speak with their hands. Link taught me some.”

He was surprised when the girls began complaining, all five upset that he and Link had a “special language” that they didn’t know. He knew they were competitive, generally between themselves and their playmates, but he hadn’t realized thinking they’d been left out would set off that particular vice. He wouldn’t be able to promise anything without talking to Link first, but perhaps lessons in the language would serve as motivation for good behavior.

Unfortunately good behavior was not on their agenda that day. Notts and Kotts got into another competition he couldn’t understand the terms of and couldn’t talk them out of. Kheel, not wanting to be left out of anything, even a fight, had joined in which drove Cree into his arms seeking comfort. Genli meanwhile used the confusion to sneak back into the kitchen and steal snacks until he realized she had gone missing.

By the time Link and the princess returned Kass had almost been driven to tearing at his feathers, a childhood tic that came up when he was distressed. Blessedly, Link seemed to sense the disorder in the air, and with some signs to Zelda he broke away from her side to join Kass on the landing platform he’d claimed as his own long ago.

 _“Everything okay?”_ He whistled, sitting beside Kass so his legs could dangle off the edge of the platform. Below the girls ran around the pines, looking for a mushroom he had said they needed for dinner. That particular mushroom only grew in the Gerudo Highlands, and could easily be replaced with the Hylian mushrooms in their kitchen, but he’d tell them that after they ran off some energy. It was a low fathering move on his part, but in his defense he had five daughters. Sometimes he had to fight dirty.

“They’re good kids, but sometimes they’re…a lot.” Kass finally admitted. “We have good days and bad days, and unfortunately this was a bad day.”

Link nodded, lips turning to a smile when he caught sight of Cree hopping behind a frog. The little fledgling seemed to enjoy her new game much more than her frog friend.

 _“I had a sister.”_ Link whistled after a few minutes of watching the girls running around. _“I don’t remember her, but the princess does. Or, she remembers what I told her before. Apparently we were difficult children for our parents.”_

Not for the first time Kass felt a phantom pain he couldn’t name, someone else’s sorrow filling him. He thought of Amali and wondered if it would hurt less if he forgot her, or more because he would know he had forgotten. He thought of his daughters, still so young by Rito standards. Would they remember their mother’s voice as they grew older?

“I’m sorry for your loss, Link. You are a good person, a great person. I’m sorry you’ve gone through such struggles.”

 _“You’re good too.”_ Link whistled back. The setting sun caught the gold of his hair, making it gleam. His blue eyes, deeper than that sky but lighter than the sea, tracked the girls but there was an air of caution. As though even here, in the safety of the village, he was waiting for an attack. Kass felt his heart clench at the realization that Link still had the sword that seals the darkness strapped to his back, even after it had completed its task. Even after Link had saved them all, he was still prepared to fight.

Kass could remember his teacher’s words, how he spoke of the appointed knight who held the heart of the princess. How he was both bitter and shamed at that bitterness. He had called Link a true hero in the end, but Kass realized his teacher had no idea how heroic Link really was.

‘Ah,’ Kass thought to himself as Link jumped off the platform, joining the girls in their fruitless search. He watched as Link pulled the requested mushrooms from his pack, hiding them where the girls could easily find them. They didn’t seem to realize the mushrooms were dried for travel, too elated in their success. And while Link smiled down at them Kass realized the true humor of the situation. ‘My teacher loved the princess who loved her knight, and I love the knight who loves his princess. What a funny little world.’

\--

In the end nothing changed. The princess concluded her research and with Link at her side she left their village. The elder threw a ceremony for her, a feast with song and dance. His daughters had even been allowed to stay up and perform for the princess, though he had rushed them off to bed right after. Princess Zelda’s delighted smile was all the girls could talk about, even as he ushered them into their hammocks. He could have returned to the celebration, could have sat beside Link and engaged him in conversation one last time, but instead he settled on the floor of the nest, singing lullabies long after his children fell asleep.

They were gone before Kass woke the next morning, something he learned from the elder as he herded his daughters to their rehearsal space.

“It is a relief to know the princess is continuing her father’s work. I imagine the next time they return it will be to ask Teba to pilot Vah Medoh.”

“Teba still hasn’t recovered from reclaiming Medoh.” Kass said without thinking. He quickly glanced around, pleased to see his friend wasn’t about. The last time he had implied Teba hadn’t gotten his strength back he had been challenged to a duel and only saved when Saki chastised them both.

The elder chuckled, “If she does ask I imagine he’ll only stay on until a replacement can be trained. Unless you’re interested in the position?”

The joke lifted the mood, earning a pleased laugh from Kass. “I believe my wings are more than full at the moment.”

Unfortunately for him the light mood didn’t stay long, as the elder turned his gaze towards the girls. They had moved into a circle, doing their warm ups without having been asked. He hoped this was a sign that it’d be a good day, but it was hard to know so early. “You certainly do have your wings full. Perhaps it is time to think of a new match.”

Kass groaned, not bothering to disguise the sound. “Surely it hasn't been long enough to justify a new match.”

The elder didn’t look chastised, instead thoughtful. “Nekk is old enough for marriage, and with five daughters there’s no reason we couldn’t arrange that. It’s not like we need more eggs from your nest.”

Kass thought of Nekk and felt like gagging, having known the young Rito since he was a fledgling.

“Then maybe Mazli. Though his guard work would prevent him from being much help with the children.” The elder began muttering into his beard and Kass realized with dawning horror that this wasn’t some ideal speculation. He really was trying to marry Kass off.

“Elder, if I may,” he said, trying very hard to be diplomatic instead of gathering up his girls and flying for the mountains, “why so soon? I feel as though I can care for my children without a spouse at the moment. Have there been complaints?”

“Hylia, no.” The elder chuckled, resting a large wing against his back. “I didn’t mean to make you worry. But you see, it is me who is worried. You joined us through your marriage and have been a fine member of our village. I suppose I’m afraid you may look elsewhere if you need support, if our village can’t be that support.”

Kass took a deep breath, and managed to be touched by the elder’s concern instead of annoyed at the implication that he would take his girls and run from their home. He would, of course, if that was what they needed, but the elder didn’t need to know that.

“I appreciate your concern, but we are doing well. If I find myself in need I will seek you out, I promise.” He lifted a wing and settled it against his heart, a sign of promise he had picked up from his teacher and could never quite let go of.

“Excellent, excellent. Though, you appear to be the one needed right now.” The elder’s wing moved from his back, pointing at his girls who had decided he was taking too long. Instead of doing their warm ups they had climbed up the shrine and where taking turns jumping from its highest point.

Without so much as a good bye he rushed off to coral his children, ignoring the cheerful chuckles behind him. The old bird was well meaning, but Kass didn’t need anyone else right now.

Though even as he thought that, a traitorous voice inside wondered how he would have responded if the elder suggested Link as his new spouse.

\--

Unfortunately, despite the elder’s reassurance that he wasn’t going to force Kass into another marriage, it didn’t completely stop his mentions of someone being ready to marry, or someone else being good with children, or someone else having a voice that would complement his accordion. It was all said in a way that Kass couldn’t call him out as meddling, but it absolutely was meddling.

All first marriages for the Rito were arranged by the elders, but having already successfully fathered five children he should have been allowed to make his own choices to remarry or stay single as he wanted. The elders could make suggestions, and would have the final say if he decided to marry again, but ultimately as a widower Kass could do whatever he wanted.

Which made it all the more frustrating when Mazli showed up at one of his performances, carrying a fresh caught hearty salmon.

“I hear Genli’s obsessed with meuniere. Saw this big one in the pond during my shift and thought it’d be better in your kitchen than mine.”

It was said neutrally, and anyone outside of the village overhearing it would think it was merely a friendly gesture. But they were Rito, and he was a widowed father with five hunger mouths to fed, and Mazli was an unmarried bird showing he could provide for those five mouths. If they had been alone Kass would have had some very unkind things to say to the bachelor bird, but with his girls at his back, one of them already giggling at the thought of her favorite food, Kass bit back his words.

“Salmon meuniere was Amali’s recipe. I don’t think I’ll do it justice, but thank you for this chance to remember her.”

That did the trick, causing Mazli to stiffen. His back was so straight Kass would think Teba was preparing to drill the poor bird in military exercises. But still Mazli handed over the fish, bowing his head until he couldn’t meet the taller Rito’s eyes. “I’m glad I could help honor Amali’s memory.”

And with that he was off, hurrying back down to his post just fast enough that any older Rito who say him would realize he’d just made a fool of himself. Not that the girls realized, all too entranced at the size of the salmon. Kass really needed to start teaching them about the way the world worked when one was an adult.

A sharp whistle sounded just above his head. _“That guy upset you?”_

Six feathered heads looked up into the tree branches above them, where Link was perched like he was the bird and they were the ones stuck on the ground. But they were Rito after all so it didn’t take long for his daughters to fly up and catch him, almost knocking the whole pile of children and Hylian off the branch. Kass was relieved to see Link’s firm grip on the branch didn’t waiver, even as four fledglings fought for his attention.

Four, because Cree hadn’t bothered chasing after them. Though, she also hadn’t jumped into her father’s arm. Instead she watched her sisters with a hesitant expression.

“You can go play with them, if you want.” Kass offered gently, getting a startled chirp in response.

“I want to stay with you, Daddy.” She said, making his heart clench as his girls often did. He gathered her in his wing, mindful of the large salmon in the other, and made his way to the base of the tree. Though he was careful to out of range of any falling pine needles.

Link didn’t seem bothered with the girls climbing over him, asking questions and telling stories about what he had missed in the months since he had left. It was a mess of noise, but Kass found some kind of melody in their chirping.

“Okay, everyone out of the tree. We’ve got to get this fish cooking.”

The promise of food brought Genli down so fast he was almost afraid she would smack into the ground. Instead she grabbed onto the back of his neck, threatening to pull him and Cree to the ground. Notts and Kotts flew down with more grace, though Kheel opted to ride down clinging to Link’s back as he used his paraglider to float back to land. 

“Daddy, look, he can fly too!” Kheel called, screaming right next to Link’s ear. He didn’t seem to mind, even as she pulled one of his braids in her attempt to climb onto his shoulder. “We should go flying! Can we go flying?”

“After dinner!” Genli cried, climbing onto her father’s shoulder so she could glare down at her younger sister.

Kass looked between his daughters and his friend, his dear friend, and sighed. “Dinner first, flying after. But not off the plateau, it’ll be dark by then.”

That seemed to appease everyone, even Link. Knowing they wouldn’t have time after, Kass sent to them to take a bath before dinner. As they ran off Link turned his grin towards Kass, all white teeth and mischief. _“Shouldn’t have invited myself.”_

Kass noticed that the hero didn’t apologize, but he couldn’t find it in him to be mad. Not when his feathers were ruffling with delight at seeing his friend again. “You should have sent word, we could have made something special for dinner.”

 _“Aren’t you making something special?”_ Link gestured at the salmon and Kass realized he must have seen the whole exchange. _“You seemed mad at him.”_

Kass waited until they were in the privacy of his kitchen, not wanting word to get back to the elder than Kass knew exactly what the old bird was up to. “Someone’s planted it in Mazli’s head that I’m looking for a new spouse. He brought this to prove that he could provide for my family. Oh good, I have carrots. Do you like carrot soup?”

Link’s face had contorted in a strange way while Kass had been looking through his supplies. _“You’re getting married?”_ Originally Link signed it, quick and with jerky motion, but when he realized Kass hadn’t caught him he repeated the question with both his hands and whistles.

“Oh,” Kass hummed, turning back to his inventory. Between the salmon and a soup that would be enough for the six of them, but with a guest he should simmer some nuts or fruit as well. “No, I’m not getting married. The elder just worries I can’t take care of the girls by myself and might leave the village to find a spouse elsewhere.”

The contortion on Link’s face only got worse and not for the first time Kass wished he understood Hylian expressions better. His teacher had been Sheikah and said that between the two groups Hylians were far more expressive. If only he had also told him what those expressions meant.

“Are you alright? Are you feeling well?” Kass asked, suddenly struck with worry that his friend may have picked up an illness during his travels. Of course Link could stay with them while he recovered. The fresh mountain air did wonders for illness.

But Link just waved off his concern, face smoothing into something more neutral. He signed something again, apparently not sure how to whistle the question. It took three tries before Kass realized he was asking if the elder could force the marriage.

“If he really wanted to, he could insist I marry or I leave. But I would take the girls and they’re Amali’s children. He wouldn’t banish them just because I’m not remarrying.” Kass chuckled, realizing Link was concerned for them. “Don’t worry yourself for my sake, Link. We’ll be fine. Now please, tell me what brings you here. Has the princess returned as well?”

Link certainly saw through his attempt at changing the subject, but accepted it with grace. While Kass prepared dinner, with Link chopping or stirring when Kass allowed him, the Hylian explained that he had essentially been kicked out of Zelda’s service until he took some time to himself. Apparently she had been watching over him as he raced across the country to save her and when he hadn’t requested a break after she had forced one onto him.

 _“I’m only allowed back if there’s an emergency.”_ He admitted with a sheepish grin. _“But she’s with the Gerudo so any emergency they should be able to handle.”_

Kass laughed warmly, remembering the time he had slipped into the fortified city. “Even their children could have taken me in a fight. The princess will certainly be fine.”

Even as he laughed he had to wonder how Link could stand to be away from the woman he loved, or how Zelda could, even temporarily, banished her love. He had always thought Hylians to be romantics, believers of true love over the more practically minded races. Only the Zora had higher notions of romance, to the point that their poetry alone could make a Goron blush.

That traitorous voice woke again, whispering hopeful things. Perhaps they had fallen out of love. Perhaps 100 years was too long for the princess to wait. Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps…

Kass clenched his eyes shut, banishing those thoughts. Even if his own heart was drawn to the brave champion, he couldn’t take joy in the idea of his friend suffering heartbreak. He sent a silent prayer to the goddess, that he could take any heartbreak so his friend could have the love due to him.

When he opened his eyes he realized Link was staring at him. Those blue eyes shone with concern, and Kass felt all the more untethered. “I apologize, a headache.”

The lie tasted foul on his tongue but he forced a pleased look at Link, who didn’t seem to believe him.

“I’m sorry the princess has shooed you away, but you know the saying. I think it’s Hylian, about absence making the heart grow fonder? Surely this will create a sweet reunion.”

Link’s eyebrow lifted and his hands started forming words only for the young hero to be knocked to the ground by three small bodies.

“I won! I won!” Notts yelled, even as Kheel began calling her a dumb cheater. Collecting his three daughters off Link’s prone form he settled them beside Genli and Cree, who had slipped in during the yelling.

“No tackling our guest.” Kass reprimanded, even as he helped Link up. “Are you alright?”

Link nodded, though his hand lingered on the blue wing holding him upright. Once again Kass was struck by the scars, pleased to see that they had started to fade and that there were no new injuries. The princess was right, Link did need a vacation. Perhaps he would want to spend that time in the village. Perhaps they could show him their favorite parts of the plateau, as one family.

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps…

He let go of Link’s hand, hesitating only to ensure the smaller man didn’t fall over. With him steadied, and with the girls having apologized for using him as an ending to their race, Kass served dinner and banished any hopeful thoughts of what could be.

Through dinner Link entertained the girls by teaching them his Hylian hand language, and they in turn amused Kass and Link by trying to recreate the language despite the limits of their feathers. In the end the girls took to talking to him purely in whistles, even if Notts complained that only babies talked all whistles.

Even with the sun mostly set by the time they finished eating, Kass kept his word and escorted the group to a landing platform. He pointed out the boundaries for the girls, not wanting any to get lost in the approaching dark. He did the same for Link, not trusting the hero to keep from wandering off.

“Though, with your paraglider it won’t be much of a flight. We could launch from higher…”

Link grinned, showing off a small sharp canine tooth that Kass hadn’t noticed before. It made his stomach drop, the same way it did when he launched himself from somewhere high, in the moments before his wings caught the wind and defied gravity. But he didn’t have long to think about that, thank the goddess, because Link had crouched down and after a moment a gust of wind shot him into the air.

The girls all screeched in delight, flying after him and leaving Kass to bring up the rear. Not the he minded, as it both gave him a chance to make sure no one got lost and gave him a chance to wonder just what Link had done to create that wind.

Together, as a family, the whispering voice in his head pointed out, they made a few laps around the village. The girls would occasionally land and relaunch themselves, and once Link needed to stop and create another gust of wind. He wouldn’t go too far or too fast, letting the girls fly beside him. When Genli began to complain that she was tired he even caught her and let her ride on his back.

It was then, when Genli waved at Kass from her new perch, that he realized Link hadn’t brought any weapons. Or if he did he had gotten very good at hiding them. No swords, no shields, not even a bow. He wondered if Link had left them behind, not wanting to risk the girls getting hurt. Perhaps he wanted Kass to know he cared about their safety. Perhaps he wanted Kass to know he wouldn’t ever hurt them, intentionally or accidentally.

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps…

They landed after the third lap, Kass having to catch Kheel so she wouldn’t take off without them. He also scooped up Cree who looked like she was going to fall asleep out there in the open.

“We should do this more often, if it tires them out before bed.” He sent a soft look to Genli, who had fallen asleep on Link’s back, and at Notts and Kotts who were both reaching for him to carry them. With Kheel and Cree he could only pick up one, and the momentary panic was soon replaced with an emotion he couldn’t name, when Link scooped up Notts, balancing her and Genli easily.

“Ah, thank you. They’re getting too big for me to carry all of them.” Kass admitted, picking Kotts up where she batted lazily at Cree when the other’s wing flopped onto her face. “A literal handful.”

Link grinned at him, taking off with two of his daughters, and Kass wondered if he could write the princess a letter, begging her to call Link back. He would never kick Link out if he wanted to stay, but there was only so much his heart could take.

One thing his heart couldn’t take was finding Link putting Genli and Notts in their hammocks. In the right hammocks, without having been told who slept where. The weight of his other children forced Kass to move, depositing them in their own hammocks where Kheel protested she wasn’t sleepy, only to pass out mid-sentence.

“Daddy?” A soft voice called before he could leave. Cree peered at him, only able to keep one eye open. “Will you sing a lullaby?”

Kass shot a look at Link, wondering if he should show his friend to the extra hammock in his nest before complying with his daughter’s request. But instead of looking like he wanted to leave, Link was digging through a bag on his hip. After a moment he pulled out a small object, which in the dim lantern light Kass recognized as an ocarina.

“You play?” Kass asked, feeling foolish as soon as he said it. Why else would Link carry an instrument around if he didn’t play it? “You’ll spoil them, but if you don’t mind I’m sure they’d love to hear you play.”

Link settled on the cushion that Kass usually occupied when he sang to them, but Kass couldn’t find any irritation at the sight. The hero settled his lips against the clay, and soon the room filled with a soft melody. Kass couldn’t use his accordion to lull the girls to sleep, usually having to sing, and he suddenly wished he could play an wind instrument. The lack of lips made that wish impossible, but the beautiful tune still left him wishing.

A few notes in Kass realized he knew the song Link was playing. It was his own song, the melody he had played for Link so long ago when they first met. Back when he first set out to fulfil his teacher’s final wish. How much time had passed since he had first given Link that song? How long did it take before he wanted to give Link his heart as well?

When the last note faded Kass had enough thought to confirm the girls were asleep before ushering Link quietly out of the nest. “You play beautifully.”

 _“It’s a beautiful song.”_ Link whistled back. He hesitated, looking back towards the nest and then at Kass. _“I have something I need to do, but can I come see you again?”_

“Of course. You are always welcome in our home. But, are you sure it can’t wait until morning? I don’t like the idea of you traveling so late.”

Link waved off the concern, though while his hand was in the air it reached out, catching the closest wing. His fingers carded through the feathers there, sending a shiver up the Rito’s spine. He wanted to ask what Link was thinking, if everything was okay, but he was struck silent at the intense look on Link’s face.

Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, Link let go. He lifted his hands, the same hand that had held his wing, and signed that he would be back soon. But before he left he pursed his lips and whistled.

_“May the light illuminate your path.”_

And like that he was gone.

\--

Link had not returned by the next morning, much to his daughters’ disappointment. He curbed that disappointment with honeyed candy for breakfast, a treat that usually only happened on their birthday. The treat did its job distracting them, and soon they were back to a normal day of rehearsals and performances. And if Kass kept looking at the shrine by their practice space, wondering when Link would reappear into their lives, he certainly kept that to himself.

One day turned into two, then three, and four. By the fifth day the girls seemed to be over their disappointment at Link’s disappearance, which was good for their store of honey which was getting very low. But Kass most certainly was not over it. He found himself worrying that something had happened, wishing that he had insisted Link wait until morning to leave, and wondering just what had happened between them in that final moment.

His thoughts were consumed by Link, his mind recalling the color of his eyes unprompted. Kass thought back to Zora and Hylian poetry, focused and consumed by longing. If this was what they went through how did they get anything done? It was positively exhausting.

The only positive thing since Link’s disappearance was the elder having finally relaxed. He no longer intruded on their rehearsals to mention who was single. He stopped making teasing jokes about a wedding in the future. It would have been a success if the old bird had apologized for pressuring Kass, but instead he acted like nothing had happened.

Truly Kass loved the older Rito, but also he could be quite frustrating.

Just when his thoughts began to calm and his mind refocused on things that didn’t involve Hylian heroes, a whistle carried over the wind and caught him as surely as any net. Floating from the sky, at such a height and angle he must have launched from Vah Madoh, was Link. Kass spared a moment to thank the goddess that the girls were off playing with Tulin and Molli, least they decide to try and fly out and catch Link. But then the thought disappeared and his mind filled only with white noise.

Because Link was smirking down at him and something in that look made Kass very afraid. He grinned, that sharp and free grin that he normally kept buried, and without warning he let go of his paraglider.

Kass threw his accordion without thinking, catching Link and rolling so they would absorb the blow, just as he had been taught when he first learned to fly. Despite how it had made his heart stop in fear, Link hadn’t really been that far from him, and the landing was awkward but not painful. Still that didn’t stop his feathers from standing up in shock.

“Link! You could have gotten hurt! What in Hylia’s name was that and why did you think that was a good idea and where have you been-“

A whistle cut him off. He boggled, wondering how far gone he was that he could mishear the question so badly. There was no way, it was impossible…

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps…

“Say…say that again?"

“ _Will you marry me?”_

Perhaps he had a chance.

“I…you…you...no, you love the princess!” Kass squawked, sitting up and trying to scramble away from Link. Despite his smaller size Link held tight to his scarf, not letting him flee.

 _“Princess is my best friend,”_ Link corrected, still grinning and ever so slowly pulling Kass in closer, _“I love you. Will you marry me?”_

His heart clenched, it pounded, it froze. He felt flush and cold and elated and terrified. “Link…”

 _“Love you, love your girls, can provide, can protect.”_ Link listed off, dropping fully onto the platform and all the while pulling Kass closer, _“Marry me.”_

“Link…” Kass let himself get pulled closer, let himself imagine saying yes. Let himself imagine what he had previously thought impossible.

_“Elder approved. Princess approved. If you want me, I’m yours.”_

Perhaps, perhaps, perhaps…

Kass dropped forward, scoping Link into his arms and holding him close. Impossibly strong hands dug into his feathers, causing him to shiver and moan. He didn’t care, let the elder see. Let Mazli and Nekk see. Let Teba and Saki see. Because Link was in his arms, was holding him close, was going to join his family.

“I love you, Link.” He admitted, feeling as light as a feather on a breeze.

All songs end, but all songs begin as well. And together they would create a new life, a new family, and a new song.


End file.
